Could this be love?
by Midnightmoon602
Summary: Ash has just came home from his journey from Sinnoh. then he is invited to join May in Johto. but the more he see May near Drew the more he thinks she like him. Does this mean May have to choose between Drew and Ash? contest and advanceshipping
1. Chapter 1

Could this be love?

(a advanceshipping/contestshipping fan-fic)

**Chapter one**

It was one fine morning in the small town of Pallet. Where a young Pokémon trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum was heading home after finishing his travels in Sinnoh. With his companion Pikachu, they were both looking forward to see everyone back in Pallet.

"How do you think Mom is Pikachu?" The trainer asked his furry companion

"Pika pi" _(I bet she is fine)_

"Come on Pikachu let's run home!" suggested the unanticipated trainer

"Pikachu!" _(Sure thing Ash)_

The two friends ran all the way to Pallet. They ran over hills and past trees. Soon they were back home at Pallet. Ash took in a big breath of country air.

"It's good to be home"

"Pikachu" _(Sure is)_

They continued to ran down the graveled road. Soon enough they were at Professor Oak's lab. Ash pushed the black gates and enter himself into the lab. Professor Oak at the time was giving out the three starter Pokémon to three new young trainers. Ash went upstairs and saw Professor Oak and Tracey giving out the three starter Pokémon to three new trainers.

"Professor Oak!" Ash greeted the old Professor

The Professor shifted his attention from the three young trainers to Ash who was heading towards him

"Hello Ash. Long time no see. How was your journey in Sinnoh?" the curious Professor asked

"It went well. I got up to the top three" the disappointed trainer replied

"There's nothing to be disappointed Ash. You did well. Professor Oak and I watched it all in TV" Tracey said

"I guess your guys are right. Next time I'll do better" Ash said with a tone confidence in his voice

"That's the sprit Ash"

Professor Oak was too busy enjoying his conversation that he didn't notice a little girl was tugging on his coat.

"Professor Oak?" Ask the little girl

"Hmm? Oh yes. Nearly forgot about you guys"

"Yes you did Professor" the young girl smiled

"Well have you chosen your Pokémon yet?"

"Yes. I have chosen Charmander"

"Well I hope you will raise it well"

"I will Professor"

"Come on Vanessa. Let's go" Two boys called out

There were two boys who were waiting for Vanessa to leave.

"Well that's my queue. Must leave now"

"Go ahead now Vanessa. Have a nice trip"

"I will" Vanessa smiled and left joining the two boys who were waiting for her

Professor Oak went back to his conversation with Ash.

"So you planning to leave on a new journey?"

"Not yet. I think I might rest here at home for awhile"

"Well you better go home and say hi to you mom" Tracey suggested

"Yeah, better head my way there now"

Ash and Pikachu headed out of Professor's Oak lab and head towards his home where his mother was. Ash ran down the path again. Soon Ash was back home. Ash turned around the doorknob and pushed the door. Ash pushed the door and enter the house. It was too quite.

"Where could they be?" Ash asked himself

Ash continue to walked the empty house. Still there was no sign of life. Ash went up to his room. Ash walked in and still nobody was in.

"Where is everyone?" Ash asked himself again

Ash walked out of his room. What Ash didn't know that someone was following him. Ash could hear the footsteps behind him. Ash keep walking until he was in the living room. Ash stopped walking and heard one last footstep before the sound stopped.

"Okay. Who is following me?"

"Awww. How did you know it was me?"

Ash turned around and found it was his younger sister Amelia. Ash and Amelia were only two years apart. Amelia had a teal top with a red skirt with a white hat with a half red poke ball as design.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked his younger sister

"Is it bad to come home?"

"No. it's just what made you come here?"

"I just finished my journey in Hoenn so I thought to come home"

"Weren't you staying at Dad's? why didn't you go home there?"

"Dad was on a business trip"

"Oh"

"So do you know where Mom is?" Amelia asked her older brother

"I thought you know?"

"I just came like ten minutes ago"

Soon Delia came back with shopping bags in each of her hands. She was surprised to find both of her children back home at the same time.

"Well isn't this a surprise?"

"Yeah it is Mom" Ash replied

"Lucky I bought lots today. Looks like I will be in the kitchen longer"

With no hesitation Delia went into the kitchen with Mr.mine following her. Ash decided to show her little sister to his room.

"So you want to go to my room Amelia?"

"Sure"

The two siblings went to Ash's room. Inside was one very tidy room. The two sweat dropped.

"Bro. I didn't know your room was this tidy"

"Me either"

Ash went to find his other badges from his pervious journeys while Amelia was looking around his room. She could see posters of Pokemon on his walls. What caught Amelia's attention was a half pink contest ribbon. Amelia picked it up and inspected it.

"Bro?"

"Yes?" Ash replied as he was still looking for his old badges

"Did you compete in contests?"

"Well I started when I met May. Why ask?"

"Then why is this contest ribbon in half?"

Ash stopped looking for his old badges and grabbed the ribbon off Amelia.

"Who told you to take this?" with a higher tone of voice

"Nobody. Why is that ribbon so important to you. Is it from May?"

"May? How do you know her?" Ash replied as a huge red blush appeared

"I saw you and May on TV were you cut that ribbon in half. By the way your acting it seems that ribbon has sentimental value" Amelia teased

"It has sentimental value. It's the only ribbon I have"

"But it's like it has another reason" Amelia teased as she lifted a eyebrow

"Shut up. Come on let's see if Mom finish cooking"

"Now you talking my langue"

Without thinking twice the two raced out of Ash's room to the kitchen.

**End of chapter one**

**Yes this is a new fan-fic. I hoping this story will go a bit longer. I hope you guys will like this fan-fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Now that was a meal" Amelia said as she rubbed her stomach

"You and you brother are related all right. You both like to eat" Delia giggled

"Yes we do. Right big bro?"

"Yep"

"Why don't you two go outside. I think you will need to fresh air" Delia suggested

"Okay Mom. Let's go Amelia"

"Coming"

The two headed out of the kitchen and to the front door. The two headed to a hill. The two laid down on the lush green grass and looked into the sky. They were looking at what kind of shape was the clouds were.

"Look over there bro! It's a eevee!"

"An eevee? Where?" Ash said as he was playing dumb

"Over there!"

"Where?"

Amelia sighed and stopped trying to help her older brother. Amelia thought to start a new conversation.

"So how was your journey in Sinnoh?"

"It was fine. I just got up to the top three. What about you?"

"Same. Ninetales did her best but we ended up losing"

"Well next time we will do better okay?" Ash said to boost his younger sister's confidence

"Sure"

Then two smiled at each other and went back to guess the cloud shape.

"Look it's a Pikachu!"

"Where?" Amelia asked

"Over here" Ash said as he tickled his sister

"Oh stop that ha-ha Ash!"

"Okay"

Ash stopped tickling his sister and decided to head back. When the two got back Ash was surprised to find May at his place.

"May?"

"Hey Ash!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Is it bad for me to visit?"

"No. it's just a surprise that you showed up without telling me"

"Ash?" Amelia whispered

"Yes?"

"Is that really May?"

"Yes. It is"

"Ash who is that girl?" May interrupted

"Oh this is my younger sister Amelia"

"You had a sister?" May asked puzzled

"Yeah"

"Buy how come you never told me?"

"Well you and Max reminded me of Amelia and I. always fighting"

Amelia knocked her older brother on the head.

"Why didn't you tell me to your girlfriend?!"

The two friends blushed.

"Amelia. Ash and I are only friends. Nothing more" May interrupted

"But when I took the ribbon you won back in Hoenn with Ash he started to act weird"

"I only acted weird because you were touching my stuff with no permission and May's isn't my girlfriend" Ash said as he rubbed he head where Amelia hit him

"I'm not convinced"

"I don't care if your convinced or not"

Soon the two started to fight right in front of May. May sweat dropped.

"Umm guys. Can you stop that? You're reminding me of Max and I"

The two siblings stopped.

"Sorry May. So why are you here?"

"Well I won the grand festival in Joto and I got invited to a real fancy party in Johto"

"A party?" Amelia said with her chocolate eyes shining

"Yes Amelia. I huge celebration party" May giggled

"So are we invited?" Ash asked

"Yep. I can only invited four people"

"Who are the four people you invited?"

"Max, you two and Drew"

"Drew?" Ash asked

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing" Ash with a slight blush on his face

Soon Delia entered the room and saw the three having a nice conversation.

"Looks like you have met May, Amelia"

"Oh you mean Ash's girlfriend" Amelia teased

This time Ash hit his sister on the head.

"May isn't my girlfriend god dammit Amelia"

"I think I got the picture now" Amelia said with stars going around her head.

May just laugh at the two. It reminded her of Max and her. Always fighting in front of Ash. She wonder if Ash didn't mind them fighting all the time. But she was glad she wasn't travelling with Max. It would just annoy the hell out of her.

"So when is the trip May?" Ash asked the young brunette

"Tomorrow morning"

"Well we better get ready then" Amelia suggested

"Well that's the smartest thing you said since you got her Amelia"

"Well you two better get ready now"

"Yeah. Come on Ash. It's time for a new adventure!" Amelia called out

"All right. A new adventure!"

**End of chapter two**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"Hurry up Amelia" The annoyed trainer said to his younger sister as he knocked on the bathroom door

"Just wait"

"We are going to be late if you don't. May is already waiting"

"Oh you mean you girlfriend is waiting" Amelia teased

"God dammit Amelia. May isn't my girlfriend"

Amelia opened the bathroom door and went out.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Fixing my hair. Now lets go"

"Finally" Ash relived

The two headed outside. May was waiting for Ash and Amelia to get out of the house. May looked at her watch. It was already 9:30. If the two were any later they would be late. Soon the two siblings came out of the house.

"About time"

"Don't look at me. Amelia was fixing her hair"

"Looks are important to a girls appearance" Amelia explained

"Well no matter how mush times you fix your hair the mirror will still break when you look at it" Ash teased

"Grrr. I hate you Ash!" Amelia yelled

"Oh no" Ash gulped

Ash grabbed May's hand and ran al the way to the port with a surprised look on May's face. May blushed bright red but Ash was to busy running from his younger sister that he didn't notice that he also blush bright red. Soon the three were at the port and they were all puffing. Amelia landed face first on the concert floor.

"Looks like you have no more energy to bash me up"

Amelia pushed herself off the ground.

"Listen Ash. When I get my strength back you watch out"

"Oh now I'm scared" Ash teased once again"

May grabbed Ash's hands and dragged him towards her.

"Come on Ash and Amelia. It's time to go"

"Yeah let's go" the two replied back at the brunette

The three showed their tickets before they got on bored the ship. The first thing Amelia did was going to her room. They all shared the same room. Amelia jumped on her bed like a little girl.

"Amelia please stop"

"Make me"

Ash sighed and got on the same bed Amelia was jumping on. Ash grabbed her by the waist and dragged her down to the bed. The two started to laugh. May felt a happy feeling in her when she saw the two happy together.

"Okay bro. I won't embarrasses you anymore"

"Thanks Amelia" Ash replied as he put his hat back on

Soon the sun started to set behind the sea. The ocean sea glow a beautiful orange. May was at the end of the boat looking at glowed orange sea. Ash had just same out from the room and saw May alone. Ash decided to go up to her.

"So what's up May?"

"Nothing much Ash"

"So what are you doing here all alone?"

"Well I'm thinking about tomorrow and about that party"

"Are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"You know. You have to make a speech and when you enter the party everyone will be looking at you"

May put her hand on top of Ash's. Ash slightly blushed.

"Well Ash. I couldn't won the festival without you. You taught me how to catch my very first pokemon"

Ash put his other hand on top of May's. This time May blushed.

"Well without you May I could of never enter in contest before"

It felt like time stopped for the two. The two looked into each other's eyes. Ash looked into May's sapphire eyes while May looked into Ash's chocolate brown eyes. They didn't know that their faces were coming closer and closer until the boats horn blew. The two came back to their senses. They let go of their hands and stopped their faces coming towards each other.

"Well we better head in now"

"Umm. You can go first" Ash suggested

"Well okay then. Just make sure you get in before dark"

"I will"

Before May headed back to her room she glanced back at Ash. He just smiled back. She smiled back and headed into the room. Ash turned around and face the sea. For the first time in his life he felt like he wanted to do that for a long time. He didn't believe what he was going to do before. Was he really going to kiss May? Ash shook his head do get those thoughts out of his head. After that Ash went to join Amelia and May.

When Ash enter the room he found Amelia and May already asleep. Ash went to his sister and tucked her in then he went to May and tuck her in as well. Then Ash did something he thought he would never do. He kissed May on the forehead. After this he headed to bed himself. May felt this and smiled without Ash knowing.

It was the next morning and the boat had made it final stop. Amelia and May were already awake but Ash was being a stubborn and would get up. Amelia and May were already doing their best to wake up Ash.

"Come on bro. wake up!" Amelia begged

"Just five more minutes" Ash complained

"We don't have anymore time" May explained

But Ash insisted to ask for more time to sleep. May and Amelia got a cheeky idea and asked Pikachu a favour. Pikachu agreed. Pikachu jumped next to the sleepy Ash.

"Now Pikachu!" The girls yelled out

Then without warning Ash. The furry little mouse unleased a powerful thunderbolt attack. It hit Ash and Ash turned all black.

"I'm awake now"

Soon the three headed out of the boat. Ash wasn't very pleased because his younger sister and his best friend did a very dirty trick on him.

"I'm not going to forget what you just did to me" Ash said with a unpleased tone of voice.

"Well that's what you get for sleeping late"

"Well shall we head to the party now?" May asked

"Isn't that on tonight?" Amelia asked

"Well we have to choose your clothes over there. They let you borrow some fancy clothes when we get over there" May explained

"So shall we go now?" Ash asked the two girls

"Yeah! Lets go!" The two replied

**End of chapter three**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

"So have you chosen your clothes yet?." Said a younger trainer who was knocking on the girl's change room door.

"Yes we are." The girls replied

"Well hurry up and get out of there. We still have to pick up Max back at the port"

The girl's change room door opened and inside was Amelia and May. They had finish trying out their clothes for the party.

"Come on bro. let's go and pick up this Max."

"Yeah."

The three head out of the building and went to the port. Soon they were at the port and waited for May's younger brother, Max. Amelia was on the concert floor. Guessing what shape the cloud's shape was. Ash was playing along. May was looking at the sea. Worried if her younger brother was coming or not. Ash got sick of playing with his sister and went to May who had the word worried all over her face.

"You okay May?." Ash asked his best friend

"Well I kind of okay. I'm just worried about Max." May replied without looking into the trainers eyes

Ash put his hand on May's shoulder.

"There's nothing to be worried about. Max is old enough to look after himself."

"Yeah but…"

Ash turned May towards him and put his finger on her lips.

"May you should think for yourself just this once." Ash said as he removed his fingers off May's lips

"Yeah your right Ash."

Meanwhile Amelia was looking at the two from a reasonable distance. She was with Pikachu.

"Do you think my big brother is making a move on May?." Amelia whisper to the little yellow mouse

"Pikachu pi ka chu." ( I doubt it Amelia)

"Well it looks like it."

"Pika chu pika pi pika chu" ( It would take a miracle for Ash to fall in love)

"Well you got that part right Pikachu."

Soon a boat came from the horizon. Soon the boat came larger and larger until the three could see who was on bored. Soon they saw a little boy with a green shirt was waving at them. May has a huge smile on her face. She was glad that her brother had made it to Johto.

Soon the boat made it's final stop and let the passages out. Max came out and was on the dock when her older sister May came and embrace him. Max's face was purple until May stopped chocking him.

"Max. I'm so glad that you made it here!." Said the most delightful sister

"Mom and Dad forced me."

"Oh. Well your still here"

Max stopped looking at his sister and saw a girl behind May. The girl was next to Ash. Max went to the girl and looked at her. Max even shifted his glasses for a better look.

"Who are you.?" Max questioned

"Don't tell me Ash didn't tell me to you.?"

"Well if he did I wouldn't be asking you would I.? Max said in a smart way

"Excuse me for one minute"

Amelia hit her older brother on the head. Ash fell to the ground with a big lump on his head.

"What is it this time?" Ash asked as he rubbed the lump on his head

"First you didn't tell me to you girlfriend and now you didn't tell me to her younger brother. You really hate me don't you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question about me hating you?. Anyway May isn't my girlfriend."

"I meant by your friend is a girl. Dumbass."

Amelia went back to her conversation with Max who was now very puzzled.

"So who are you again?." Max asked with a confusion tone in his voice

"Well I'm Amelia. Ash's younger sister."

"WHAT?!."

Max knelt down to Ash who was in still much pain from his younger sister's wild attack.

"Is she really your sister?." Max whispered

"Yeah."

"Dose she always bash you like this?."

"Now you know why I don't talk about her. It will just give me back painful memories."

Ash whisper back

"Now now. Let's head to the pokecenter and have some rest. Drew is coming tomorrow."

"Drew?." Ash said as he got up from the cold concert floor

"Yes Drew. You got a problem with that Ash?"

"Yes he dose. His jealous cause now cause your attention will be on Drew." Amelia teased

This time Ash hit her sister on the head. What the other three didn't know that Ash slight blushed when May mention Drew's name.

"You are just full of it aren't you?" Ash said with a unpleased tone of voice

"Yep!" Amelia giggled

"Why that's enough hitting other people on the head. Like I said before let's head back to the pokecenter" May suggested once again

The three agreed and headed to the pokecenter. But Ash remember what May said earlier. She seem she was happy that Drew was coming. Ash never liked Drew. Since the first day May and Drew set eyes. But for some reason Ash had his veins boiled up each time he thinks of Drew. Maybe because Drew and him never got a long. In fact the only time they talked was when he defended his bad comments to May when they travelled in Hoenn and Kanto.

Soon they were at the pokecenter and everyone was in their room. Amelia and Max were playing mouse trap with Pikachu but Pikachu didn't seem to like it. Ash and May were in the bedroom. May was bandaging Ash's head from Amelia's hit.

"Ouch!." Ash complained

"Ash stop complaining. I can't help you if you won't help me."

"But it hurts." Ash wined

"No buts. Now just stand still."

"Ouch."

It took at least fifteenth minutes to bandage Ash's head. Amelia and Max came in with Pikachu by their side.

"Pika pi cha chu pi ka." (remind me to never play mouse trap again with you guys)

"It was only a game Pikachu." Max explained

"Pikachu pi chu pi pika cha chu" (But I'm a mouse. Playing a game that mention a mouse isn't fun at all)

Amelia saw her brother with a bandage around his head. Amelia ran to her brother and sat next to him on the bed.

"Sorry about that." Amelia smiled

"It's okay. You're my sister. I have to be patient with you."

Amelia hugged her older brother.

"I'm so lucky to have a older brother like you." Amelia complemented

"Well let's head for bed. We have a party to attend."

"Why are we going to the party again?." Max asked

"We are going to the party because I won the grand festival in Johto remember?."

"Oh yeah."

So Amelia, Max and Pikachu all headed to sleep. May was also o her way when Ash grab her by the hand.

"What is it Ash?." the brunette asked

"Thanks." the black raven hair boy replied

"For what?."

"For taking care of me."

"It what friends are for right?."

"Yeah."

May headed to bed. For some reason when May said "It what friends are for right?." It just didn't felt that way for Ash. For some reason he couldn't accept that they were friends. Ash shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head. After this he went to bed.

**End of chapter four**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

The next morning was perfect. Well except the cold morning breeze. Everybody was awake this time. Not like Ash's past experience. Ash was to scared to even sleep in anymore. Everybody was eating breakfast.

Everyone was eating their pancakes except for Ash. Ash normally finish eating then the rest. May could tell he was troubled. And Ash would look forward if some one was coming to visit.

"Ash. What's the matter?."

"Nothing."

"But you haven't finishing eating."

"I just don't feel like eating"

"Oh"

Soon everyone had finish eating, including Ash. The four were going to head into town until a familiar voice called May's name.

"May!"

The brunette turned around and saw it was her old friend Drew. A smiled grew in May's face. The happy brunette run to the green hair boy and gave him a short and sweet hug.

"Hey Drew. How's its been?"

"It's been great. Anyway I got a gift for you"

The pulled out a beautiful red rose from behind his back.

"Wow Drew. It's beautiful"

May sniffed the rose. It smelled sweet.

Meanwhile Ash could feel his bold and veins burning. He just couldn't stand May near Drew. It would just piss him off. Ash was so annoyed of Drew's appearance that he didn't notice he had already bent the fork he use earlier to eat his pancakes.

"Look's like you have some competition bro" Amelia teased

"Shut up"

Now Ash was more annoyed than before. So Ash got up and started to walk away. May noticed this.

"Where are you going Ash?"

"I'm going to get some fresh air"

"But Ash it's really windy out there"

"May. Can you just leave me alone?" Ash asked in a polite way

May was surprised to find that Ash asking her that. May just nodded and let Ash outside.

Meanwhile Ash was outside in the cold windy morning. Ash just couldn't stand Drew. Not after so many insults he said to May's contest moves in Hoenn and Kanto.

"And May treats him like he was her boyfriend" Ash said to himself

Ash heard a sound coming from a nearby bush. Soon came out a small little mouse by the name of Pikachu.

"Pikachu? What are you doing here?"

"Pika pi" _(I was worried about you)_

"I'm okay Pikachu. Now join the rest"

"Pika pi cha?" _(What about you?)_

"I want to stay out here a bit longer"

"Pikachu" _(Okay then)_

The little mouse walked off back to the poke center. Meanwhile Ash was still outside in the cold. Finally Pikachu made it back to the poke center. My run up to Pikachu.

"How is he? Is he okay?" May asked very fast

"Pikachu" _(his fine)_

"But the party is tonight. We need to be there soon"

"I'll get him" May suggested

"Well hurry. It takes a while to dress up and put the make up on"

"I know Amelia"

May headed out of the poke center and went looking for Ash. Soon she found him under a tree. He looked like he was thinking something important. May went up to Ash and sat next to him.

"You okay?" Ask a very concern friend

"I'm fine"

"You don't sound like it"

"Well it's just you treat Drew like he was your boyfriend. You seem so close"

"Drew isn't my boyfriend" May said a red bright blush appeared on her face. "Anyway Drew has changed. he is more nicer now"

"Still I don't know why you have to treat him so nice. Not what he did to you on Hoenn and Kanto. Do you know how many times he called you how bad you were or how bad your skills were?"

"Well without does criticisms I wouldn't become a good coordinator"

"So you liked begin talked like that by Drew?"

"If it was going to make my skills better then yes"

"If you liked Drew to talk to you like that maybe you should of joined him on his journeys than join with me!" Ash yelled

"Well maybe I should of!" May yelled back

"So I know why you went to Johto. You just went there because you like him!" The black raven boy yelled

May didn't reply. Neither did Ash.

"I'm sorry May" Ash said in a caring way

"It's okay Ash" May said

"I didn't mean what I said before"

"I know" May replied in a low voice

"Shall we head back now?"

"Yeah. everyone is waiting for us"

The two started to walk back when May grabbed Ash's hands Ash looked back and saw his hands were holding May's. Ash felt happy for some reason and so did May. The two smiled at each other and walked back to the poke center hold hands.

**End of chapter five**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

"You guys ready yet?" Ash asked the four

"Yeah we are ready. Now let's head to the party?" Amelia begged

"But before that we have to borrow the clothes they have" Max said as he was acting smart again

"I knew that" Amelia said acting as if she did

"Let's stop talking and head to the party" Ash suggested

"Yeah!" everyone replied

The five all headed out the poke center and head to a huge mansion. The gates were all covered with balloons. They could see lights coming out from the big building. The five pushed the old rusty gate. The five showed their invitations and was entered into the huge building. The floor was marble. Amelia and Max were sliding on it. They were having so much fun.

There was classical music playing in the entertainment room. Soon a fashion designer saw the five and quickly run to them.

"Oh there you are. I have been waiting for you for ages" Said the fashion designer in a rush

"Are we late?" asked the brunette

"No. but we need lots of time if we are going to do all five of you" the fashion designer explained. "Well hurry and come follow me. We have people to dress"

The five follow the designer. Soon the designer showed were the boys will dress up and where the girls would dress up. Soon the different genders enter their rooms and started to dress into their clothes.

Drew was in a smart gray suit while Max was in a small white suit with a white rose in his coat pocket.

"Hey Max. You don't look bad"

"Thanks Drew. You don't look bad yourself"

"Hey where is Ash?"

"I don't know"

Ash finally came out of the change room. He was in a very smart black suit with a black bow to match.

"Ash I didn't know you can look good in a suit before" Max complemented

"Max I have never wear a suit before"

"Well you look quite good. The girls will drop dead when you just pass them" Drew said

"Well I don't know about that part Drew" Ash smile as he scratch the back of his head

"Well see if May and Amelia are finish" Max suggested

"Yeah"

The three boys all headed to the girls change room. Ash knocked on the door. Amelia answered and open the door. Amelia was wearing a rich red silk dress with a rich red bow to match her dress.

"What to you think?" Amelia asked as she swirled around

"Very nice. Where's May" Ash asked to his younger sister

"Over there"

May walked to the door and was surprised to find what May was wearing. She was wearing a white long dress. She had pearls in her necklace with a matching bracelet. She also had pigtails with a white ribbon between it.

"Wow May" Max said

"So how do I look?"

"Unbelievable beautiful"

"Thanks Max"

The two boys didn't say anything. They wear amazed that beautiful in a dress. May looked like a angel that was sent from above just for this party. The boys had never seen May in a dress before. May went up to the boys who were still in May's spell of beauty.

"So how do I look?" May asked once again

"Very beautiful" Drew said to the blushed brunette

"Just like a beautiful angel May" Ash said to the blushed brunette who was now even more blushed

"Thanks guys"

All of them headed to the party. The party had already started. Everyone notice May in her beautiful white dress.

"Now here is the grand festival winner. May!" the announcer announced

Everyone applause at the grand festival winner. May got up to the stage while the rest found a table and sat down. May went up to the microphone and started to speak.

"Hello everyone" said a very shy brunette

"So May. How did you win the grand festival?" and announcer asked

"Well my Glacon did most of the work"

"Well what who helped you to become a coordinator?"

"Well it started when I was ten years old. I met this trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum who was starting his jorney in Hoenn. I really don't how it happen but I guess destiny help us to become friends and travel together along with his friend Brock and my younger brother Max"

"So did Ash help you become a coordinator?"

"Yes. He even taught me how to catch my very first Pokémon. I don't know what I will become without him"

The crowd went a huge "Aww". Ash blushed. May didn't really have to talk about their past. Soon the spot light went on Ash. Ash tried to hide under the table but Max and Amelia pulled him up.

"Ash will you mind to come up to the stage" announcer asked the very shy trainer

Ash just nodded and head up to the stage.

"So Ash what did May do in return after helping her on her journey?"

"Well without her I would have never enter Pokémon contest before"

"Well why you two don't dance off the night away"

"You want us to dance together?" asked the two friends at the same time

"Why not?"

The two headed down the stage and head for the middle of the room. The two hold hands as Ash put his hand around May's waist and May did the same. The two didn't feel comfortable but soon they got use to it.

The music started to play and the crowd started to dance as well. Even Max and Amelia started to dance. May was amazed to see that Ash wasn't stepping on her feet. She had never meet a man that knew how to dance a classical dance. May couldn't stop looking at Ash. For the first time she had to admitt that she liked Ash in this suit. Sadly for Ash he felt the same way.

Soon the music turned into a soft love song. The soft flutes playing with the clarinets and with a violin to join them. The piano made the mood soft and relaxing. This made the two look at each other. They had done this before but it felt different for some reason. This made them remember what they nearly did on the boat but this time it was real.

They looked into each other's eyes and their faces went closer at the same time. Soon their lips were locked together. It stayed like that for just about one minute. Kissing each other in the middle of a party. The two younger siblings saw this.

"Ewww" the two said in a low voice so they won't disturb the two and continued to dance.

Soon their kiss parted. Soon the two realize what they had done. May quickly ran out of the party and not one of the spare rooms as Ash just stood there. Thinking what he had just done. He couldn't believe that he had just kissed his best friend. Drew saw May running into one of the rooms and decided to see what the matter was.

Meanwhile May was in the room sitting down on the bed with her head on her knees. She too couldn't believe that she kissed her best friend. Soon there was a knock on the door. May was too shocked to even say "Come in" so Drew just enter himself in. He saw May all alone in a dark room. On the bed thinking something serious. Drew came and sat next to her.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing"

"I don't believe you May"

"Well I think I just did something very wrong"

"What was it?"

"I kissed someone"

Drew was surprised to hear what he had just heard. May have just kissed someone. Could it be Ash?

"Was it Ash?" asked the concern Pokémon coordinator

"Yeah"

"Well maybe you should go to him and say something"

"I guess your right"

May got up and so did Drew. Then May suddenly tripped over and landed on top of Drew. They just stood still for a moment then it's happened again. Except Drew did the move frist. Drew kissed May on the lips. May could do nothing but gave in. she didn't want to but something in her said she should. First Ash and now Drew. May couldn't believe what see was doing.

Meanwhile Ash decided to talk to May about the "kiss" they had earlier. Ash was also wandering where Drew went but that wasn't much of a concern at the moment. Ash last saw May heading to one of the rooms. Ash walked down the hallway when she heard noises coming from one room. Ash slowly walked to the room and slowly peeked and couldn't believe his eyes. It was Drew and May together. Ash could see May on top of Drew, Their bodies against each other. Ash couldn't bear to see them together and walked away quickly.

Meanwhile Drew and May were kissing each other on the floor. May finally got the guts to push herself away from Drew. May quickly wiped her mouth.

"This is wrong Drew" May said as she quickly pulled her bra strap up

"What's wrong about this?"

"I really can't explain it right now" May replied as she put one of her shoes back on.

After this May ran out of the room.

Meanwhile Ash was on the balcony drinking champagne. The bottle was already half empty when Max and Amelia got up to Ash.

"Bro. what is happening to you?" Amelia asked to her troubled brother

"Yeah Ash. This isn't you"

"Leave me alone. A part of me hurts"

"What hurts?" Amelia asked again

"My heart"

**End of chapter six **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

"Your heart hurts?" Max asked

"Okay bro. you're really drunk now. You don't know what you're talking about" Amelia said as she took away Ash's drinking glass

"I'm not drunk Amelia" Ash said in a drunk way

"Yes you are. You don't even know what your even talking about!"

May came running to the balcony and saw Max, Amelia and Ash already there. May decided to hide behind a pot plant to hear what they were talking about.

"I'm not drunk and I know what I'm talking about Amelia. I'm really in pain"

"But how can an organ get hurt?" Max asked

"I think I know what you mean by your heart hurts bro"

"You do?" Max asked the young brunette

"Yes Max. Ash is mentally hurt"

"Can you explain?" Max asked

"It means my big bro is in love or he could of seen the person he likes with someone else" Amelia suggested

"So in other words Ash is jealous?"

"Yeah"

May all heard this.

"So this means that Ash saw what I did with Drew. Does this mean Ash likes me?" May said in her thoughts.

Meanwhile Ash and the group was on the balcony. Ash drank so much that he felt very sick. So sick that he even vomited on the floor. May heard the disgusting sound that she appeared out from the plant and ran to Ash's aid.

"Ash are you okay?" the brunette asked her best friend

Ash didn't reply. He didn't feel like talking to May. May knew that Ash would talk to her and instead asked for Max and Amelia's help. The three all helped Ash up and helped Ash into the spare rooms in the mansion.

They put Ash straight on the bed. May quickly went next to his side. She didn't know that this would happen to Ash.

"Well at least mom isn't here. I can imagine her face when she found out that Ash was drinking. She would go mad" Amelia joked

"Well my mom would be cranky if she found out that she kissed Ash" Max joked

May wasn't in the mood the bash up Max. She was to worried about Ash.

Soon it was getting late and all the guests all headed to their rooms. All of them had their rooms but May decided to stay next to Ash. She was looking after Ash, like a mother would do to her son. She patted Ash's hair slowly. Ash was now sound asleep. Soon May feel asleep right next to Ash. May's hand was on top of Ash's chest.

Drew was going to his room when he saw Ash's door still open. This made Drew curious and thought to have a look. When Drew had a look he saw a brunette and a raven haired boy sleeping together. He knew this was May and Ash. Drew could feel jealously pumping though his veins and bash up Ash but there was May there. Right next to him. Instead Drew just closed the door and walked to his room.

The next morning Ash woke up with a bad headache. Ash felt someone was next to him. Ash turned his head and saw May was next to him. He slightly blushed but it didn't last for long. He put his arm around May and cuddled her. After this he went back to sleep.

Soon it was nearly afternoon and Max and Amelia knocked on Ash's door. The door wasn't closed which was very unusual of Ash. The two head in slowly and quietly and saw Ash and May next to each other and hugging each other.

"Looks like your sister knows how to look after someone sick"

"Why I bet Ash looked after you when you were sick"

"Should we wake them up?" Amelia asked the Max

"Nah. Anyway Ash was pretty drunk last night. Let them sleep" Max replied in a soft voice

"Good idea Max" replied the young brunette

After this the two left the young lovers in bed to sleep.

Soon May woke up first and gave a huge yawn which made Ash wake up. May was glad that Ash was now awake. The first thing Ash saw was a girl with brown hair who was called by the name to May.

"Ash. Thank god you're okay!"

Ash still didn't reply. He still couldn't believe what he saw last night. Ash just turned away from May.

"Ash don't tell me your still sick?"

Ash got up from the other end of the bed. Looking at May so soon after the kiss and seeing her with Drew after was too much for Ash to handle. There was nothing to deny his feelings. This showed 

that he like May. Ash left the room without saying one word to May. May just stood and watches Ash leave her alone in the room. May run out of the room and chased after Ash.

Ash was now walking down the hallway when May called out his name.

"ASH!" the young coordinator yelled

Ash just looked back and saw it was May but Ash just keep walking down the hallway. May run after him and grab him by the hand.

"Ash. Tell me something"

"What do you want?" Ash asked without looking at May

"What was that kiss last night?"

Ash didn't reply straight away.

"Please tell me Ash! What was that kiss for?"

"That kiss was…"

"Well?"

"That kiss was nothing" The Pokémon trainer lied

"Did you felt anything? Anything at all?" May asked again hoping for a good reply

"Nothing. Nothing at all May" The Pokémon trainer lied again

May was disappointed. She thought that kiss meant more but it meant nothing after all.

Ash chose to lie because he knew that she would be happy with Drew and not her. But it hurt to lie about someone you love but he knew it was for the best. After this Ash continue to walk down the 

hallway with his hands in his pockets. May turned around and walked the oppsit way to Ash and head to her room.

It was about afternoon time and it was time for all the guests to head back home. Ash was in his room packing his stuff and heading back to Pallet. Then Amelia came in surprised to she her older brother already up and packing his stuff back to Pallet.

"What are you doing Ash?" asked Ash's younger sister

"We are going"

"Already?"

"Yes"

Amelia went to her brother and took the bag away from Ash.

"Now tell me what your problem is bro"

Ash and Amelia sat on the end of the bed. Ash took in a big breath of air and began to speak.

"My problem is…"

"Your problem is what?"

"My problem is that I'm in love with May"

**End of chapter seven **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

"You're what?!" Amelia said in a surprised way as she got off the bed

"Yes Amelia, I'm in love with May"

Amelia wanted to run down the hall and say that her brother was in love with his best friend but that wouldn't help her older brother and anyway she would just get hit in the head anyway. Amelia sit down next to her older brother once again.

"So when you saw Drew and May together you got jealous?"

"What do you think? Of course I was! Why do you think I'm in love with her?"

"So that's why you want to go back to Pallet to escape your feelings for her?"

"Yeah"

"Well you can't" Amelia demanded

"What?! This is my feelings so you just can't tell them what to do!" Ash yelled

"Ash now matter how far you go away from May you will still have your feelings for her"

Ash didn't reply anything after that. His sister was right. No matter how far he went away from May he will still have feelings for her. Out of all the girls in the world to fall in love with in had to be May. Ash stood up and started to hit the wall with his fists. Amelia came be his side and tried to stop him.

Ash had tears in his eyes. This gave a chance to bring his brother away from the wall. Amelia was wondering why Ash was crying. Amelia pulled her brother away from the wall and they both landed ion the floor.

"Bro, why are your crying?"

"It's because I can tell May is in love with Drew and not me"

"Oh brother"

Amelia came to her brother and hugged him. She could feel her brother's sadness. She could feel that Ash was thinking that May would never be hers but that was all going to change. She knew that May love him too and she wasn't going to give up. All she needed was some help.

It was the next day and it was time for Amelia and Ash to head back to Pallet. Everyone was at the dock. It was also sun setting and the huge endless sea glow a beautiful orange. Amelia and Pikachu were already on bored the boat but Ash was still in front of May. They hadn't said a word yet to each other.

"It must be painful for Ash to leave May now that he likes her a lot"

"Pika pi chu cha?" _(What? Ash is in love with May?" _

"Yeah, Ash told me last night"

"Pika pi? Chu cha pi pika chu?" _(What? I've been longer with Ash and you only seen him just a few days and he tells that to you and not me?) _The angry little mouse said to Ash's younger sister

"Pikachu calm down" Amelia giggled

Meanwhile May and Ash were still at the dock. They couldn't believe that this was the day. It was time to say goodbye.

"So this is it huh?" The brunette said shyly

"Yeah"

"Ash?"

"Yes May?"

"I'm really going to miss you Ash" May said as she cuddled Ash for the last time

Ash was surprised as well but this was what he waited for a long time.

"I'm going to miss you too May" Ash replied as he put his arms around the crying brunette

The boat's horn blew which meant it was time to leave. Ash stopped hugging May and May wiped her tears away. Drew was running to the dock and Max was right behind him. When Drew and Max got to the port he was puffing.

"I'm glad you made it Drew and Max"

"Yeah"

"Well I better go now" Ash interrupted

"Well it was nice to meet you again Ash" Drew said as he offered his hands for a handshake

"Same her Drew" Ash said as he shook hands with Drew

The two stopped and Ash hopped onto the boat. Everyone said their last goodbyes and waved. Ash couldn't stop looking at May and May did the same. It was like saying goodbye forever. Like if they knew that the next time the meet things were going to be different. Drew notice May was only looking at Ash. Drew could fell something different in the two. Soon the boat disappeared and the sea beautiful orange colour disappeared.

May went back to the dock where Ash and Amelia were just a few hours ago. She was holding the half contest ribbon she won back in Hoenn. Is felt a emptiness in her heart now that Ash was gone out of her life again.

At that same time Drew was right behind her. He was holding a rose. Drew knew this was the time to say how he felt to May. Also Max was following Drew. He had a bad feeling about this. He remember what he and Amelia talked last night.

**Flashback**

"Max are you here?" Amelia whispered

"I here and you don't have to whisper"

"Oh sorry"

"So why we here on the balcony?" Max asked

"Well I need to tell you something"

"Well what is it?"

"Don't laugh but my older brother has fallen in love with your sister"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"We seem to have ourselves a problem"

"A problem?" asked Amelia

"I think Drew has also fallen in love with May"

"Oh crap. That's bad"

"Yeah I know. Anyway I don't want Drew as a brother in law. We have to do something"

"Well Ash and I are leaving tomorrow. So we really can't make a plan"

"Oh. So what are we going to do?"

"I'm sure something will pop up soon"

"Yeah"

**End of flashback**

"May?"

The lonely brunette turned around and saw a light green boy was right behind her and holding a rose. Drew went up to May who was still holding the half pink contest ribbon.

"Drew? What are you doing here?"

"I have something to tell you"

"What is it Drew?"

"I'm in love with you May"

**End of chapter eight**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

May just stood there like a petrified stone. Couldn't move or talk. She couldn't believe what Drew had just told her. He was in love with her! Her reaction was dead. She had no idea how to approach Drew now that he was in love with her. May still had the half contest ribbon on her chest. She knew just what to do.

May went up to the green haired boy slowly and gave a sweet kiss on Drew's lips. Soon the kiss parted. Drew was wondering why May had kissed him.

"I'm sorry" said the confused brunette

Drew knew what the meant. Drew got May's hand and put the red rose in her hand. May didn't say anything. After that May walked right past Drew and headed into the darkness of the night. Heading back to the poke center.

Meanwhile back at Pallet Ash and Amelia were having a race back to their home. Ash was in the lead and Amelia didn't like it.

"Come back here!" Amelia yelled

"No! I'm not going to lose to someone like you. I will never forgive myself!" Ash yelled back to his younger sister

Soon the two were at their home. The two fell onto the ground puffing. Ash had won the race against his sister.

"Next time… I will…beat you" Amelia puffed

"I doubt… that Amelia" Ash replied as he tried to get his breath back

Ash and Amelia got up and enter themselves into the house. Delia was in the kitchen at the time. Helping Mr. mine cleaning the house. Pikachu went straight to Delia and jumped into her arms. The delightful mother patted the little mouse. Soon her two children came into the kitchen.

"Hi mom!" Amelia greeted cheerfully

"Welcome back Amelia. How was the party?"

"It was great. You know Ash drank champh--"

Ash covered his younger sister's big mouth before she knew about Ash drinking accident.

"It's nice to see you again mom" Ash smiled

"It's nice to see you again Ash. Why are you covering your sister's mouth?"

"To prevent her from sending her deadly disease to you mom" Ash joked

Amelia pulled off Ash's hand off her mouth and knocked him on the head. Ash landed straight to the kitchen floor with stars going around his head.

"What kind of disease are you talking about?" Amelia yelled at Ash

"Let's just say that your big mouth and your ugly face is a very bad disease. Sadly you were already born with it. And there is no cure to it" Ash teased

"Who are you calling ugly?!"

"If you want that to be answered go look in the mirror!" Ash teased again

Ash could see a bad face emerging from Amelia's face. Ash got up quickly and run away from his sister. Amelia was going to bash Ash again until her mother told her not to. Amelia was very disappointed.

Meanwhile Ash was in his room laying on his bed and looking at the plain white ceiling. He still couldn't bear that May was gone away from him. Ash pulled out a half pink contest ribbon from his bag. He couldn't tell how much he loved her.

"I bet your with Drew now" Ash sighed to himself "Maybe your happier with him than you were with me"

Ash put the ribbon back into his bag and laid on his side, Away facing from the door.

Soon Amelia came walking into her older brother's room. She could tell he was still in love with May and he didn't know how to cope with it now she was gone. Amelia sat next to her brother.

"You still can't forget about what happen on the party can you?"

"I don't want to talk about it Amelia" Ash replied without looking at his sister directly

"Did you tell her?"

"No"

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yeah" Ash mumbled

"So what are you going to do now your back home again?"

"Maybe go on another journey I guess"

"You do know that you will never rest until you tell her"

"I know"

"Promise next time you will tell her"

"Sure thing" Ash mumbled under his breath

"And on your new journey I want to come with you"

Ash stood up quickly from the bed and face his sister.

"You want to come with me?!" Ash said with a shock expression on his face

"Yeah. Is it bad?"

Ash didn't want to start another fight so Ash just lied.

"Nope. I'm glad you are coming with me on my new journey" Ash smiled pretendly even though he didn't want his sister to come with him.

Soon Amelia left Ash's room. When the close was clear Ash went to the window and looked at the surounding.

"I wished I told you how much I loved you May" Ash said to himself in a quite voice

One year later…

"Please don't tell me we are lost bro?"

"Do you really want the turth?"

"We are aren't we?"

"Well.. Yeah we are" Ash sighed

"Brothers, they are so useless" Amelia mumbled to herself

Then a ringing sound came from Ash's backpack. Ash took off his backpack and quickly serched for his cellphone. Ash found it but sadly Ash missed the call. Ash flip the cover of his phone. He was surprised to find who was on the small phone screen.

"Who called bro?" Amelia asked

Words took a while to come out of the pokemon trainer's mouth but soon he said it to his sister.

"May"

**End of chapter nine **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"But why did she call you for?"

"If I knew I would already done it by now Amelia"

"Why don't you call her back?"

"Yeah"

Ash opened up the contacts on his phone and scrolled down to find May's name. When Ash found May's name he pressed enter and soon and phone started to ring. Ash was praying that May would answer his call. Soon a soft sweet voice answered Ash's call.

"Hello?"

"May?" The raven boy asked

"Ash?" the brunette replied with happiness

"It's me alright. Anyway why did you call me anyway?"

"I want you and Amelia to come for my 16th birthday"

"Your sixteen already?"

"Time flies doesn't it?"

"Yeah it dose"

"Well when is the party?"

"In one week"

"Okay then. See you in three days"

"Yeah"

The two dropped the call. Ash had a smile bigger than his face. It was a while since he had heard May's sweet voice. Ash could smell her already. Ash felt so happy once again. This was the second time he was going to see May and this time he was going to tell her how much he loved her.

Amelia could tell in her older brother's smile that he was once again in love with May. Amelia hadn't seen him smile like this for a long time. It was nice to have the old Ash back again. Then Amelia remembered something.

"Umm big bro?"

"Yeah?"

"How do we get out of this forest by the way?"

"Oh. I nearly forgot about that"

Meanwhile May was in her room. Laying on her bed with the cordless phone against her chest. It was so nice to hear Ash's voice over the phone. May had a happy feeling in her that she didn't had for a very long time.

Max just heard the conversation by putting his ear against the door of his sister's bedroom door. He was glad to hear that Ash was coming back but he was afraid at the same time. He was afraid of what Ash's reaction would be if she knew that May already had a boyfriend and sadly that was Drew. Max wished May still loved Ash and Ash still felt the same.

A day later Ash and Amelia were on the boat heading to Petalburg. Ash was so happy that he couldn't sleep but at the same time he had a very bad feeling. He felt that when he got to Petalburg something bad would happen and he wouldn't like it one bit.

Meanwhile Amelia was outside of the boat. She was on her cell phone talking to Max. she didn't have a very good look on her face. The two were whispering to each other over the phone so their older brother and sister wouldn't know what they were talking about.

"So May already has a boyfriend and that's Drew?"

"Yeah but I can tell she's in love with Ash"

"What are we going to do? If my older brother knew about May already with a boyfriend he will be crushed"

"I know. That is what I'm afraid of Amelia"

"My poor brother"

"But I can tell Drew would understand if she went to Ash. She hasn't been the same since that party a year ago"

"Same with Ash. I can tell behind his smile he is really sad because he didn't tell how much he loved your sister"

"Well I know Drew will understand about Ash and May"

"Yeah"

"And Amelia?"

"What is it Max?"

"I can't wait for us to be related"

"Max don't say that yet. We don't even know if Ash will cope about tomorrow"

"Let's just hope for the best Amelia"

"Yeah. Let's hope for the best"

After this conversation the two ended their call. Amelia went back into the room she was sharing with Ash. Amelia could see her brother with a happy smile. She knew that the smile he had wasn't going to last long. She was afraid that her brother was going to heartbroken again. And this time she was scared than ever. She was even more scared than anybody she had seen scared.

It was sun setting when the two were at the Petalburg port with May, Max and Drew waiting for them. May was the happiest out of them all. With her huge smile she was the happiest girl Ash and Amelia had ever seen. But what annoyed Ash the most was Drew holding May's hand. Ash knew he was jealous but he tried to hide it behind his smile.

Soon the boat made its stop and the two got off. Amelia went straight to greet Max and May went straight to Ash who she gave a huge hug. Ash put his arms around May. It was so nice to feel May's hugs again. Ash could see Drew wasn't jealous. Ash thought Drew was happy to see May happy once again. Soon May parted her hug with Ash and walked back to Drew. Ash had a very bad feeling about this.

"Ash this is my boyfriend Drew" May said with a tone of sadness in her voice

Ash was crushed. He broke like glass. Falling into tiny of pieces and never to be put together again. Max and Amelia were shocked to find that May said it straight away and the two had just came here. The two younger siblings walked away from the group.

"What are we going to do? Your sister just blurts the words like if my brother didn't like her!" Amelia complained

"You're not the only one who is shocked about this. Now I'm really going to be related to green boy!" Max complained back

"Look, this isn't going to help"

"So what are we going to do"

"I think we can't so anything else but just wait and pray"

Max sighed.

"Do you think it's too late?" Max said as he look at the three talking

"Hopefully not. I don't want to live with a heartbroken brother for the rest of my life"

"Same here"

The two went up and joined the rest of the group. Ash could tell he didn't cope with the good news about May not begin available anymore. But Ash was good at hiding his emotion and pretended he liked it. It was hard to see the girl you love with someone else and you haven't told her how much you love her after all these years.

"So shall we head to your place May?" Ash suggested

"Sure" May smiled

The five all headed back to May's place in Petalburg. Ash walked behind May and Drew who were holding hands and talking very sweetly. Ash couldn't hold it any longer. He just wanted to head back to Pallet and never show his face again to May. Amelia and Max were side by side to Ash.

Soon the five were back at May's place. They had just come home just at time. May's mother, Caroline had just finished cooking. She was surprised to see the five were back but she was more surprised to see a little girl with long brown hair was in the group.

"Hello everyone" Caroline greeted

"It's nice to see you again. Amelia this is Caroline. May and Max's mother"

"Ash is Amelia your girlfriend?" Caroline asked

The two siblings just cracked up laughing. They had never had anyone say they were girlfriend or boyfriend in their lives. Especially if it was your best friend's mom when the two stopped laughing Ash answered Caroline's question.

"Amelia is my younger sister"

"Oh my. Sorry about that Ash"

"It's okay Mrs. Maple. Ash and I get that a lot on our journey's" Amelia replied

"So you travel with your brother now?"

"Yeah"

Soon Norman had came back from training in the gym. He was also surprised to find so many people at his home. Caroline went up to greet her husband.

"Hello dear. How was your training session in the gym?"

"It was okay"

"Oh yes dear. This is Amelia. Ash's younger sister" Caroline pointed

"Well what do you know. Ash having a little sister. Just like May and Max"

"So shall we eat now?" May interrupted

"Yes dear. Go ahead"

The five young teenagers all headed to table and without any hesitation they all started to eat.

Soon it was dark and it was time to head to sleep. Ash and Amelia slept in the guest room. Everyone was asleep except May. She couldn't believe that Ash was in her presents once again. She quietly creeps into the guest room. She opened the door. There was a little squeak but that didn't really wake up the two sleepyheads. May went up to Ash's bed.

She could see Ash's actually sleep. Just like a baby. This reminded her when Amelia and her used Pikachu to wake up Ash. May could never forget that day and the day she fell in love with this suborned Pokémon trainer. Still after a year she still had feelings for both Ash and Drew. It was so hard to choose which one she really loved.

May kissed Ash on the cheek and left to her room. When May got to her room she grabbed one of Drew's roses and the half contest ribbon she won with Ash back in Hoenn. She looked at them very carefully. She had mixed emotions for the two. May looked at the red rose and then looked at the half pink contest ribbon. May couldn't decide who she loved more. Did she love Drew more than Ash or did she love Ash more the Drew.

The confused brunette was now more confused than ever. She was in love with two guys and she didn't know who she loved more.

**End of chapter ten **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

"Hey wake up sis"

A sleepy brunette turned around and saw someone trying to wake her up. May rubbed her eyes and soon her vision became clear. She saw Max was trying to wake her up.

"What are you doing here?" Ash the half asleep brunette

"I'm here to tell you that you Drew have to choose a place for the party"

"I thought mom and dad did it already?"

"They decided to let you choose this time"

"Oh okay then"

Meanwhile in the guest room Amelia was jumping on top of Ash's bed with the help of Pikachu. Ash was trying to sleep more but the two just wouldn't stop annoying him.

"Please leave me alone Amelia"

"No. It's time to wake up. Anyway what would you rather have? Me and Pikachu annoying you to get up or using thunderbolt to wake you up instead?"

Ash didn't like any of the suggestion but he had to choose one. He didn't want to turn to crisp again. So he decided to get up. Amelia stopped jumping on his older brother's bed and threw him his clothes and left his room.

Soon Ash was dressed and head out of the room. He saw Drew and May were waiting for him. When May saw him she got up from the sofa and run to him.

"Hey Ash!" the brunette greeted with a smile on her face

"Hi May. Are you and Drew waiting for someone?"

"You"

"Why me?"

"I want you to come and help me choose a place for my birthday party"

Drew walked up to the two friends.

"So do you want to come or not?" Drew said in not a pleasant voice

"Yeah why not?"

"Can I come too?" Amelia said as she popped out of nowhere

"The more the merrier" May replied

Soon the four left the building and headed to town. Soon they were in the main street. There were many places to go to. They all decided to go to the main street full of restaurants. May couldn't decided where to start. Soon May made her mind and decided to enter a restaurant perfect for her birthday party. She could already imagine what the place would look like.

May and Amelia went to find a person to help them to make the party go ahead while Ash and Drew decided to go to a nearly by shop and start to buy a gift for May.

The two boys were now at the mall. The two boys were looking for a shop they could be a gift for May. Soon they found a little shop one the third floor of the mall. It had so many gifts to choose from. While Ash was in the middle of choosing a gift for May, Drew went up to him.

"Ash can I ask you something?"

"What is it Drew" Ash asked as he was too busy choosing a gift for May

"Are you in love with my girlfriend?"

**End of chapter eleven **

**Hehe. You musty hate me for leaving another cliffhanger again.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

"What are you talking about Drew?!" Ash said with a shocked tone in his voice

"Well are you?"

"I like May as a friend Drew" Ash lied

Drew first had a curious expression on his face but then he started to smile.

"I'm glad to her that from you Ash and from nobody else" Drew smiled

Then Drew walked away from Ash and started to look for a gift for May. Ash did a relief sigh. That was too close. Drew nearly found out Ash was in love with his girlfriend. Ash did another relief sigh and continued to search a gift for May.

Soon the two boys found their gift for the birthday girl. They paid for their gifts and headed back to the restaurant. Meanwhile the girls had finish booking the restaurant for her birthday. Soon the boys were at the restaurant with shopping bags in their hands.

"Where did you guys go?"

"We went to buy your birthday gift May" Drew replied to his girlfriend

"Can I see?"

"Wait for your birthday"

"Damn"

"Shall we head back home?" Amelia asked

"Yeah"

The four all walked to the bus stop. While they were walking to the bus stop May and Drew were holding hands. Ash and Amelia were behind them. Ash tried not to look so he wouldn't get jealous again. But he couldn't help to blush.

Soon they were at the bus stop. They all waited for the bus. Soon the bus arrived and they all got in. there were only three seats left in the bus. They all looked at each other.

"Looks like one has sit on someone's lap" Drew suggested

"Well I'm not sitting on anyone's lap" Amelia refused

"If May sat on me lap my legs will break" Drew joked

"Not funny"

"You can sit on my lap May if you want" Ash suggested with a slight blush on his face

"Umm okay Ash"

So the three went to their seats. Drew sat at the back while Amelia sat in the front. Ash and May were in the middle on the bus. Ash sat next to the window. Soon May sat on his lap. They both blushed.

Drew kept a good eye on May and Ash. He didn't like to see his girlfriend with some other boy. Meanwhile Ash and May were having such a good conversation. Laughing and smiling. After a while May fell asleep on Ash's shoulder and Ash did the same.

Soon the bus stopped at May's place. Amelia hopped off first since she was at the front of the bus. Drew was also heading out of the bus when she saw his girlfriend sleeping with her best friend. Drew didn't want to disturb them but this was their stop.

Drew tried to wake up May by shacking her a bit but that made May cuddle Ash more. Drew shacked May a bit more and this time May woke up. May yawned. May looked behind her and saw Drew was waiting for her. May woke up Ash who soon came to his senses and woke up.

"Took you guys a while to wake up"

"Sorry" The two replied

"Well come on. The bus has other people to drop off"

Soon the three got off the bus and headed into May's place. Since May was still sleepy she went straight to bed. While Ash stayed outside on the grass and looking at the sky. Thinking to himself once again.

Ash was thinking why destiny was playing with their lives. Ash was in love with someone who was in love with someone else but Ash could tell in May's eyes she wasn't telling the same story. After a year he still was in love with her. Why couldn't he just move on and forget about her? Love was so complicated.

"Hey Ash!"

Ash got up from the thick lush grass and saw Max was right behind him.

"Max what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you it's time to have lunch. You coming or not?"

"Of course"

Ash got off the grass and headed into the house and headed to the kitchen. Ash went in and was surprised to see May all awake even though she looked like a zombie when she got out of the bus.

"You're already awake?"

"I woke up because I smelled food"

"I should have known"

"Come and join me Ash before I eat all the food"

"Leave some for the rest May"

After this Ash joined May who was already eating a chicken sandwich. Soon the rest joined them to eat lunch.

**End of chapter twelve **

**Sorry if this is another short chapter. i was kinda running out of ideas for this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen **

"Happy birthday!"

The sleepy brunette woke up from her sleep and found Ash, Amelia, Max and Drew had greeted her by saying happy birthday. Everyone had gift in their hands.

"Well isn't this a surprised" May said

"Yeah it is"

"May please open my gift first please?" Amelia begged

"Okay Amelia"

The brunette got the gift from Amelia's hands and and pulled off the ribbon that was around the gift. She pulled off the wrapper and saw it was a picture of all of them.

"Thanks Amelia"

"Now my turn" Max insisted

May did the same and grabbed the gift off Max's hands and opened the gift. It was another bandana but this time it was purple. May smiled as she liked it even she didn't. She already had two. Why did she want more?

Next was Drew. The wrapping was covered in pictures of roses. Anyway May pulled off the wrapping and saw it was a picture of her and Drew together in a photo frame shaped in a heart. May just smiled at her boyfriend.

Last but not least was Ash. May was looking forward to his gift the most. It was an album of her journeys with him in Hoenn and Kanto. Also there was a few pictures with Amelia in it and Max.

"Wow, it's amazing what happened all the time I was with you Ash"

"Yeah"

"Well sis you better get up. The party is going to be on soon" Max suggested to his older sister

"Okay"

Soon the birthday girl got out her bed and asks everyone to leave her room.

About 20 minutes later the birthday girl was all ready. The party was oat the restaurant she booked a few days ago . Everyone was waiting for her. When May got out everyone clapped and sang happy birthday. May was all embarrassed with so many people clapping at her and singing happy birthday to her. She had never had a bigger birthday than this.

Everyone was having a great time. Everyone was telling each other jokes and playing party games. Ash, Amelia and May were inside the restarant playing twister. Max was calling out the colors.

"Left hand on red!"

Amelia didn't reach and fell on the mat while Ash and May reached it.

"Ha-ha" Ash teased

"You better lose" Amelia replied with her arms crossed

Soon Max called out yet another command.

"Right foot on green!"

The two tried to reach the color but May couldn't so she fell right on top of Ash. this made Ash fell on the floor with May right on top of him. They stayed like that for a while. Amelia and Max giggled for a little bit. They quietly creep behind a wall and waited for something special.

Meanwhile the two looked into each other's eyes. It just felt like the party last year. They also looked into each other's eyes and kissed. The kiss time it happened again. Lip to lip. But it's wasn't a short kiss this time. It was a long passionate kiss. The Drew enters the building.

He couldn't believe what his eyes had just showed him. His girlfriend was kissing with her best friend. He stood there. His whole body was dead. Soon the two saw who was at the door. It was Drew. They quickly stopped what they were doing. Drew couldn't stand the sight of the two anymore and quickly left the room with May right after him.

Ash couldn't believe what he also had done. He did it again. He kissed May and this time it was longer. He was about to make out with May. Then Ash remembered something. Ash turned around to face Max and Amelia who were right behind the wall. Ash could see his sister's long brown hair peeking out of the wall. Ash got up and went to the wall.

When he got there wasn't a nice reaction on his face. Amelia and Max could see that clearly on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me what I was doing?!" Ash yelled at the two

"We didn't want to disturb you" the two giggled

Ash didn't want to waste any more time with the younger two and raced right after May who was chasing after Drew.

**End of chapter thirteen**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

A light green boy by the name of Drew was running away from the party. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. He knew when May said "I'm sorry" he knew that meant something else. What was running in this boy's head was why did May choose him?

Soon Drew made a rest at a nearby tree. He sat down under the shady tree. Thinking of what he had just seen.

At the same time May had just finishing following Drew. He was under a shady tree with sadness all over his face. May walked up to her boyfriend and sat right next to him. The two didn't say anything for a while. It was hard to talk to someone that didn't want to talk to you. May put her hand on top of Drew's. she didn't know what to say. Soon May had the words to say and started to talk.

"Drew I'm sorry" May said in a soft sweet low voice

She knew that sorry wasn't going to help Drew's heart to heal. But that was only the words that came out of her mouth. She had just broke another heart. Just like the time she did to Ash did at the party one year ago. Still the broken hearted boy didn't reply. May thought to just leave him alone and think.

When the brunette was on her way back to her party the light green boy replied to the brunette.

"May?"

May turned her head slowly. Soon she was facing Drew. Drew got up and went to May. He grabbed May's hand.

"What is it Drew?" May asked her boyfriend

"Do you remember the time you said you were sorry. What did that really mean?"

"I wish I knew but I still ask that to myself"

"May can I ask you another question?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you choose me as your boyfriend?"

"It's because I love you Drew"

"Liar"

"I'm not lying Drew!" the coordinator yelled

"You love him don't you?" Drew replied without looking into his girlfriend's eyes

May looked straight at the ground .May didn't reply. How could she answer a question that she even didn't know the answer to?

"It's okay if you are. I always knew you loved him at the beginning"

May looked into her boyfriends eyes. She knew that he was already hurt enough. If she did tell her she was in love with Ash. How would he react. May gave a short kiss on her boyfriend's lips. Tears started to run down her cheeks. When the kiss ended May said out two words.

"I'm sorry" the brunette cried

There it was again. "I'm sorry" Those words never left his head even how hard he tried to get them out of his head. Drew stopped holding May's hand. It was like letting her go for good. He knew that he would never have her again. Drew was happy to have her even it was only a year. It was enough to make him happy.

"Its okay May" the green haired coordinator replied as he wipe her tears away.

May wipe her tears away and started to walk away from him. Even though tears were still running down her face by themselves.

Meanwhile Ash was at the front of the restaurant. Wondering where the two had went. Soon he saw a girl running down a graveled path. He also saw tears running down her face. This made Ash very concerned. May run into Ash's arms. She was crying very heavily.

"Why are you crying May?"

"I broke up with Drew" the crying coordinator replied

Ash couldn't believe his ears. May have just broke up with Drew. But why did she? They loved each other so much. Ash wrapped his arms around the crying brunette.

Soon May stopped crying. She wiped her last tears away from her face. When she finish she looked up to Ash.

"Thank you Ash"

"For what?"

"For always helping me when I'm down"

"I will always help you May"

Soon the two headed back to the party.

A few hours pasted and the party was over. The guests were headed back to their homes. It was nightfall when everything was packed up. May was outside her home. May was drinking last of the lemonade when Ash came out.

"May what are you doing out here?"

"Getting some fresh air"

Ash knew it was time to say it. This was his second chance and he didn't want to miss out again. Ash went up to May and sat next to her.

"May I want to say something to you"

"What is it Ash?"

"Well…"

Blushing was starting to appear across his face.

"Well Ash?"

"I'm in love with you May"

**End of chapter fourteen**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteenth **

May felt that feeling again. Like the first time Drew told her how much he loved her. It was so quite that they could both hear a pin drop or even her the wind at it's quietist. Ash knew she wouldn't answer straight away and decided to leave her alone.

May just stood there in the darkest of night. Looking at the stars. Thinking of what Ash had told her. He loved her and he was hiding it all this time. May was happy to hear those words. For a long time she was waiting to hear them from him. There was nothing to deny it anymore. She had fallen in love with Ash.

May enter her home. Before she enters her room she saw Ash on the table. He was talking to his mother. May hid behind the wall so Ash wouldn't notice her.

"Hey mom" the raven haired boy greeted

"Hello dear. How was the party?"

"It was okay. Anyway Amelia and I are coming home tomorrow"

"Already?"

"Yeah. I promise Amelia that we would only stay here for the party"

"Very well then dear. See you here tomorrow then"

"See you then"

Ash ended the call. When Ash turned around he saw May staring at her. May wanted to say that she loved him but the words wouldn't come out. They just stared at each other for a while. Ash soon got the guts to talk to May.

"You better head to bed May. It's getting late"

May didn't reply but just nodded at the Pokémon trainer's command. She walked past Ash and headed to her room. Ash did the same. Soon they were both in their room s and soon fast asleep.

It was early in the morning when Amelia and Ash woke up. The sun just started to rise when the two started to leave the house. Norman and Caroline said their goodbyes as the two headed to the port. Max just woke up when he heard the front door close. Max had a bad feeling about this.

Max got out from his bed quickly and ran to the guest room where Ash and Amelia were sleeping in. his bad feeling was right. The two were already gone. They had already left and they were heading to the port. Max run out of the room quickly and rush to his sister's room.

"Sis, get up!" Max said as he shacked her sister trying to wake her up

"Just five more minutes" May complained

"There is no more time. Ash and Amelia had just left and they are heading back to Pallet!"

May got up very quickly when she heard this.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

"Before we can go you need to get out of those clothes" Max suggested

"Oh yeah" May sweat dropped

Soon May got into proper clothes and ran like hell to the port. She was stopped when she saw Drew getting into a bus heading to Sinnoh. Drew was half way into the bus when he saw May. May also stopped when she saw the sight to Drew. The two went up to greet each other.

"Looks like your really leaving this time"

"Yeah"

"Drew?"

"Yes?"

"Remember that I always loved you Drew"

Drew gave one last kiss to May.

"I know. I was glad you did" Drew smiled "Now go!"

May nodded and race to the port. She was praying that she wasn't too late.

Meanwhile the Ash and Amelia were about to get on bored the boat when Ash's name was called out.

"ASH!" May called out as she continue to run towards him

"May?" Ash asked in confusion

May continue to run to Ash until she reaches him.

"May what are you doing her--"

May when for one straight kiss on the lips. Ash dropped his bags and gave into May's kiss. Soon they were kissing each other back. Soon the two stopped their kiss and May said three words that Ash longer to hear.

"I love you Ash"

Ash was so glad to hear those words for a very long time.

"I love you too May"

Soon Max got to the port. When he saw the two in each other's arms he started to tease. Amelia greeted him.

"Look's our job is done" Amelia said proudly

"Not yet"

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked

"We still have to do the annoying bit"

"Oh I love this part" Amelia smiled

And without and hesitation the two started to tease the two new lovers.

"Ash and May sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the two teased

Ash and May hits their younger brother and sister in the head. Soon a big lump grew on their heads. Soon Ash and May teased them back.

"Amelia and Max sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the two teased back to Max and Amelia

The two blushed. The two lovers knew what that meant.

"Looks like there is some love in the air" Ash teased to his younger sister

Amelia got really annoyed and hit her older brother in the head.

"I really missed doing that to you Ash" Amelia smiled

"Well I didn't" Ash replied as he rubs his head

The boat horn blew which meant it was time for Ash and Amelia to go. Amelia was very sad.

"Do we really have to leave big bro?"

Ash thought for a minute. Soon he came with a question to his sister's eager question.

"Well…"

"Please!"

"I guess we can stay a little bit longer"

"Yeah!"

Everyone was very happy. Then Ash got an idea.

"Hey want to race?" Ash asked the three

"Sure!" May said as she started to run ahead to Ash

"Hey come back!" Ash called out to his girlfriend

Ash started to chase after his girlfriend who was now ahead of him.

"Hey wait for us!" Max called out

"I'm not going to lose!" Amelia yelled

After this Amelia grabbed Max's hand and ran after her brother. Max slightly blushed and so did Amelia but she was too busy chasing her older brother.

Soon Ash caught up to May. They didn't know that they were already back at May's place. Ash grabbed May by the waist and carried her up and spin her around. May start to laugh. Soon Ash stopped spinning May and she landed into her boyfriend's arms. They did a quick kiss in the lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Soon Amelia and Max started to show in the distance. Soon they got up to the two lovers. Amelia fell first to the ground following Max who landed on top of her.

"Took you guys a while"

"I wonder what took them so long"

Ash winked at May. She knew what that wink meant.

"Maybe they did something together" Ash and May teased

The two younger siblings quickly got up from the ground.

"That's it Ash! You're so dead!" Amelia yelled

"That means the same for you too May!" Max yelled

Ash quickly grabbed the bags and then May's hand. The two ran into the house as fast as they can before their younger siblings caught them. The two lovers were now happy now that they told their feelings to each other and nothing will break the apart.

**The End**

**Let's wrap this up for good. That's the end pplz! I beat my own record. 15 chapters! What an achievement. Anyway I'm off to take R&R from writing but I will be back with some new ideas! **

**Until next time, cya!**


End file.
